New Moon Theatre Rule Book
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: Rules of which you should follow when entering the theatre. You can submit yours too! Just Privately Message me or leave it in your review. Only 130 rules left!
1. One to Twenty

Here's page 1 of the rules for the New Moon Theatre 1-20

Rule 1:Make sure to clean up all the trash. It's good for the environment. Plus the janitors are starting to strike.-Buster Moon

Rule 2:Don't stare at the actors too flirty. Especially me. It's distracting and disgusting.-Johny.

Rule 3:ROCK ON!...Just not to loudly.-Ash

Rule 4:Don't be a that no good dinklesplat. Recycle all recyclables.-Gunter

Rule 5:Don't steal the buckets in my main office. One is for the roof (it's leaking) and the other one is a gift from my dad.-Buster Moon

Rule 6:Gaming during the show not allowed. Except if your name is Gideon. WE GAME TOGETHER!-Eddie Noodleman

Rule 7:GRAND DAD! FLINSTONES? AWWW...but in all seriousness silence your cellphones-Buster Moon

Rule 8:Don't ask me to rob a bank, even if your only joking.-Johny

Rule 9:Don't question how I made that daycare device in one single night. It's too long to explain.-Rosita

Rule 10:A porcupine couple with first names Lance & Becky last names unknown are banned from this theatre due to previous experience with Ash.-Buster Moon

Rule 11:Don't you worry about a thing-Meena

Rule 12:If you see a glass eye lying around It might be mine. Please kindly return it to my office.-Miss Crawly

Rule 13:私はその赤いパンダグループにお詫び申し上げます！私はあなたを怒らせることを意味しませんでした！-バスター・ムーン

Rule 14:I take back Rule 11. Do worry if there is a fire,tornado or any other sign of danger.-Meena

Rule 15:Also there was a bear gang once, don't enter either.-Buster Moon

Rule 16:Silence your cellphones.-Any one who's ever been to a theatre.

Rule 17:Don't put a peacock feather on stage. I did that once and a family of peacocks sued me.-Eddie Noodleman

Rule 18:A͍̲̺r̲͟e̗̭̭̰ ̳̫̻̠the͙͔͍͔̰̬ ̗̟̻̪l҉̹͚̩͚̬e̡̪̳̪g̸̤͈̳e̮̬̪͝n͔̼͓ͅd̸̝͚̬̩͈̯͉s̭͇ ̪̲t̬͎̰̪̯r̹̹̗̳ͅu̖̖̟e̛͖̠̟̤ ̺̟ḁ̝b̻͖͎̺o̦̘͙̮̘͚͘u̟̻͈̲̘̞t̀ ̥̲̮t̟̲̥̙̱ͅh̤̲̠e̤̬̙̬̹̩̕ ̠͔̻̮̰̪͞ģ͎̣̯͓̳h̥̝̱ͅo̝̼͓̳̬̬͎͠s̶t̺̺ ̬̙̘̤h̸̪̳̬͖͕̳a̻͎̕u̫n̜̟̣̪̻̺͡t͙i̸̺̪̺̫̖̗n̪̜̝̤̺ͅǵ̥͚̬͖̻͔ t̰͞he͕̪̥͞ ͓̳̠̝͟t͈̟̺͜h̠͔̪̰e̶̹̥̱̤̞a̱͠t̜̰̻r̸͖ͅe͕͈͝?̩̻͉̤̠̦̜́ ͔̣̫̬̱M̫a̛̟͚̣b͖̫̖̰y̦̝͞ḙ̮̥̤̱.̘̪͙̣̞̝̝͟-̺̜̣̜̜͇̳M̠͕i͔͚͇̹͚̫̮k͎͕͖̜͕͕͞e͕̥̣̳͞.͍͓̹̰͜

Rule 19:Make sure if your'e going here to see an adult and have kids at home, hire a babysitter. Or cancel if no one says yes.-Rosita

Rule 20:Don't joke about crimes. They are not funny. My dads in jail.-Johny

YOU CAN SUMBIT YOUR RULES TOO! Just leave a review submitting the rules you want or privately message me. Will post 20 per page.


	2. Twenty One to Forty

Here's Page 2, rules 21-40

Rule 21:Break a prop you buy a prop. Break a spotlight you buy a spotlight. Break my video console, you don't buy it but you pay for it -Eddie Noodleman

Rule 22:Don't call me "Bust" Ash. I understand it's a nickname, but I don't like it-Buster Moon

Rule 23:Wash your hands after eating and after you go to the restroom.-Rosita

Rule 24:Don't steal. Trust me on this one. My dad's in jail for stealing-Johny

Rule 25:I'm not sure what my sexuality is but I don't feel that way about Eddie. He's my best friend and just my best friend. Ka peesh?-Buster Moon

Rule 26:The next person who says beep beep I'm a sheep around me is in for a wreckin'-Eddie Noodleman, who happens to be a sheep

Rule 27:GET READY TO ROCK AND ROLL! Just without the rock. GET READY TO ROLL!-Ash

Rule 28:Fine, I'll wear the dress.-Buster Moon

Rule 29:Oops! I accidentally submitted rule 23! It's a rule I made for my kids at home...thinking twice though you should do that.-Rosita

Rule 30:No if I drink liquid chocolate and spit it out of my nose you should not use me as a choclate fountain.-Meena

Rule 31:No peacock feathers on the stage. The last time that happened a peacock family sued me $3,005,700.99. Use Dove feathers instead. They are all forgiving in nature after all-Buster Moon

Rule 32:Love is love. I'm in love with a tortoise and that is fine by me. It should be OK with you too.-Miss Crawly

Rule 33:No dilly dallying or dally dillying. Dallying Daily however is acceptable.-Gunter

Rule 34:NO EXCEPTIONS-The Internet.

Rule 35:I may look young but I'm actually 69. (DON'T LAUGH!) So please stop trying to flirt with me if your under 65 and over 72. Unless your a kid. Then that's just cute. Feel free to compliment me though.-Nana Noodleman

Rule 36:You know rule 31 about using dove's feathers? Turns out I was wrong, they are not all forgiving in nature. One family of doves pecked me in the nose for it. Try using a chicken instead, they won't complain since they're too scared.-Buster Moon

Rule 37:Seriously? Miss Crawly? Your'e flirting with her now? She's 82 or older. And she's already dating. Flirt within your age group.-Nana Noodleman

Rule 38:I chime in haven't you people ever heard of cLOSING THE G_ D_M_ D_R?-Johny, who got into memes

Rule 39:うさぎミク. 来て、アメリカの歌手/アーティストが日本のアイドルと出会いたいですか？-灰 (Ash)

Rule 40:Buster dosen't know taste when he sees it. So he is sadly not brining "The Entire Bee Movie Script but it's a play" to this theatre. Then again maybe it's for the best. Where are we even supposed to get bees anyways-Meena,who now is a memer too.

Feel Free to Submit some rules in the review section or email me privately. Only 160 left to go. I'll do 10 tomorrow.


	3. Forty One to Fifty

Here's Rules 41-50.

Rule 41:If you love yourself you don't need anyone else. Except Meena. Everybody needs a Meena.-Anon

Rule 42: If you make Meena cry, either Gunter or Johnny will throw you head first out if the theater. That's just how it is. -Ash, who has witnessed both.

Rule 43:Feel free to sail a ship but not sail that ship to far the horizon. Case in point:Noodlemoon.-Eddie & Buster who are just friends.

Rule 44:Norman may not be the best husband, but he's my husband none the less.-Rosita

Rule 45:Sweet wrappers make a distracting noises. Once Johny heard it and he completely forgot his lines. Another time a dog heard it once and he remembered flashbacks of the Bell City War. Please...don't use it.-Buster Moon

Rule 46:You can't complain that the theatre quality being terrible if you don't come here in the first place.-Oh Great Now even Eddie memes.

Rule 47:No stepping on me or any of my fellow bugs. That goes for you, fart bull. Also stop shipping me with him. I really don't love him...really. I'M NOT DENYING IT-Ray

Rule 48:T̹̱͕͘o̜̣͟ ͚̟̝i̶̼̪̤ͅn̦͓̱̝͝v͉o͘k҉͙͇e̠̫͍̟̮ ̘̝̘̫͖͖ṱ̵̥̲͇̰̦ͅh̦̮̺͇̬̝̬e̵͓̗̲̼͓͎ ̢̗h̯i͕̩̕ve͚͈̼̬̖̲͟-̲̪̬̤͖͖́ͅm̲ͅi͎͓̼͓͡n͔͕̠̺̪d̷͖̦̝̗͈ ̧re̡̥p̹̫͕͍͘r̫̩̙͇e̯s͖̖͚͓e͠n̹̺̱̬͓̱̙t̼̝̲͢i̮͔n͎̜̻̟͔̫͢ͅg͙̱͓̬ ҉̹͖c̗̩̥̟͝ͅh͏̮a̺͖̼̼͓̙o̬ś̖̰̰͉͖̤̬.͙̬̞̙̝ ͙̼̙͓̯͟Ḭ̷͎̩̞̻ͅn̛̟̮v̭͍̖̬͙o̳̳̞͍͚̺̺k̭̺i̟̦̺͔̜͔͠ͅn͚̼̟̯g̙̳̮͢ͅ ͎t̮͈̱̯h̜̩͔̹e͓̥̖̟̬͓ ͎͖̹fee̟̬̮͔̥̫͜ͅl̛̫̝̫͔̦͖͓i̲͇n͎͕̳̪̠̫͠ͅg̬̥̝ ̜̹̜͠o̞f̸ ̱̯̤͎̺̯̠ch̝̭̤͜a̭̣o͚͎s̲̮̳̙͝.̧͍

̨̠͈̺̰͚̬W̢̮͙̦ị̦͕͖̠t͈͔̲͚̀h҉͇̥ ͖̘͈̦̠̜̺͝ọ̜̺̙̕u̯̣̼͟t ̬͉͉o͍͎̝̣r̮d͇̬̼è̝̺͕͇͈ͅr̵.̬͇̯͓̱ ͏̝͉͕̲ͅT͔͕̗̲͟h̘̰̪̤̯̩e̮̟̰ ̟N̙͇͢e͔̤͘z̥̲pe̜r̶͚̮̰̺͕d͚͍̺̣̳̤͔i͖͖̣̘̻̼͎͘a̹͖͍̳̳̘̝n̨ ̰̘ẖi̙͙̺v͎̪͚͢é̞͓̙-̜̺͚mḭ̠̠̼͉̪͔̀n̫̼͉d̰͘ ̗o̜f̖̦̞ ͔̮̭̩̳c̸̞͈̻̭ͅͅḩ͔a̯̘͇͢os̱̻̥.̱̜̮̺̦̼͎ ̬̲̗͚̫͎J̲͡o͍͙h͍̘n̵̟̘͇͓̪̮͚.̼͘ ͝H̱̰͖͡e̶̬̱ ͏̟̗͉͚̱w̥͕̘̻̤ͅh̶͖̰̞o̴̲̰͈͔̪ W̝͟a̵͙̳̖͙̤̪i͞t̷s͓̳͕̠ ̱̯͎̰B̛̰̭͈͎e̥̮͚̺̞̼̮ẖ͚̕i̥n̠̬͍̖̻d̷̺̫ ͍T͍̯͔̯̠͇͞h̥̼͍̥e̵̬̝̱͙̝̩ ̵͎͈̖͎̫̣̩W̹̖͘ͅa͝lḽ͇̘̣́.̞̜͍  
̼̮̪͍̻J̷̠̙̝̮̺O̷͔̜H̫͞N̗͖ ̞̫̮C͕̣̣̗̲͖͝E̜̠̤̟͡N̗̼͎̩̣ͅA͕̦̬͖̘!̧̖͔͈-̻̯̪͕̪̘̱M̵̤̟i͙k̛̫̖̼e̟̼̻͔͉̩̣,̬ ̖͍͈̖͇̘̯͘B̠̗̼e̴͖̺̗c̟̳͍̩̬̕a҉̩̞ụ̧s͇̯̜è̦͍̳̗͉̪ ͔̰̤̱a̼̞pp̲̰a͓̜̻͉͟r̙͍̭̞̬̺ͅe͚͎̝̣͉̪͜ń̯̻̙̣t̩͇̤̙̲ͅl̬y͇̰͉̩ͅ ҉̥͙̼͇e͙͖v͚͇͖̖̫͞eṇ̱̰ ̭̳̥̳g͓̳͖̮h̨̤̼̠̞oͅs͈t͔̳̟͜ͅͅs̵̬̗͎͕̩ ̻͖m̯͎͍̤e͞m͡e͉̫ ̢n͍̱o̵̼̟̤̥w̩͎ͅ.̲̫̣͙̝

Rule 49:Cats do Dance, One Tap Danced on my face. It hurt my nose. BTW, no more tap dancing or dancing in general on my nose if you are bigger than me. Actually just don't do it at all.-Buster Moon

Rule 50:私たちはあなたと協力して幸せになるでしょう灰さん! また、演奏時にはあなたの羽を使用しないでください。-Q-Tweers

You can PM me your rules or you can put them in your review. Either is cool by me. Just nothing that goes above the K+ limit. Rules 51-60 next time.


	4. Fifty One to Fifty Five

Here's Rules 51-55

Rule 51:If the roof is leaking do not use my fathers bucket. It's a memory not made to be filled with water-Buster Moon

Rule 52:If you have farting issues like me, it would be best if you just get away from the theature-Richard

Rule 53:If you want love come to the back of the theatre and we could have a lovely time-An Anonymous set of Three Bunnies

Rule 54:People with glass eyes are allowed, just don't confuse your glass eye for mine. It's an eye for an eye not a glass one for another glass

Rule 55:If you have to put a mask that covers your head on, do so slowly. You'll get a cut if you put it on to fast and that could lead to infections-Rosita

 ** _Remember! You can submit rules by submitting them by email or leaving them in your reviews. I don't think I made that clear enough._**


	5. Fifty Six to Sixty

We've reached rules 56 to 60. This time it's halloween themed.

Rule 56:It's the monster mash not the monster mashed potatoes Gunter. You don't need to give us mashed potatoes overtime someone says monster.-Eddie "Why did we hire Gunter?" Noodleman

Rule 57:No fake blood or ketchup on any costumes that you have for the upcoming halloween party. I will faint instantly at the sight of it and probably squish someone.-Meena

Rule 58:You all heard of the halloween tradition of Trick or Treat. Now get ready for the new tradition called Ash or Axe-Ash who would slice you in half with an axe if it not for the rules of this household.

RULE 5:DO NOT RIG THE COSTUME CONTEST OR ELSE THEY WILL BE BANNED FROM THIS THEATER WITHOUT SECOND THOUGHT. DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO DO THAT.-Buster Moon

60.-I̼͈͖ ̷̭̳͕͕̣̪̩W͉͖͍͕͡I̢̦̺L͕̳̯̟̤L ̫͕͇̜͡G̶̬̪E̯̹̤T͓̠͎̣̕ ̪̙̯̥̩̘͠R̥͕̝̘̞̼E̜͉̦̘V̸͍̮̱̤͕E̬͙͇ǸG҉̱E ͇̳͔͔̟͡O̡͖̬͎N̡ ̥Y͔̜̬̩͚̼O͎͚͔̘U̡̲͕̞͇̰̘̪ ̢̲̘B͚̲̣̲̹̜E͙͇̤A̯͙̰̥͇̝͎R͉̰̲͉̤̦͘S̝̙̩̭̘.҉̭̭̺̞̭ ̩̱̯̩͕̮͝ͅI̪̱ͅT̖̰ͅ'̕S̢̜͖̼̙ ͖̘͇̥̮͎̼H͓͈A̠̻̲͇ͅL̮̻̪̬ͅL̞̮̣̳͕̳̙O̫̩̺̰̜͍̘W̝̰̪̣̳̙E҉͖͉̟͉̗̪ͅE̜̯ͅN͕͍̳̮̬̰̜ ̳̮̼͖͈À͇N̜̥̩͍̤D̩̻̞͚͝ ̜̟̗̺̲͎̯N̘̘͎͘O͍͙͈̗̣T̀H̡̤̦̯̦̜͚̬I͜N̫̳̺̫G̡̤͚͓͚͕ͅ ҉͈͉̟͍̗̣Y̤O͏̠͚͎͉̱͍U͓͔̪͢ ̜̫C̺͔AN̢̠̩̬̱ ̱̪̺͔̩̤D͈O ̤̟̝͍́W̬͍̮̘̺I͈͎͈̼̩̼̣L̖̥̝͇̣L̠̥̻̥ ̢̖̯S̘̜͍T̞̼̰͍̲̜͢O͉͝Ṕ̤͇ͅ ̤͍̞̝M̴̦͍̮͔Ȩ ͡F͚̘͇̫͈̻͇R̙͉̖͢O̵̭̺M̱̬͔̱̖͎͔͞ ̟̘Ǵ̤E̙͉̟̟T͏̰̩T̩̹͓̝I͇̤͇̰̠NG̴̜̻ M̨̱̰͇͙̲Y̭̳ ̴̻̦̳R͓͇͞E̦V̧̜̼̜̩͈̣ͅE̖̹Ṋ̱͖͙G̣̰̥̘̪̥E͓͢.̳͠ Ņ͕̯͙̦̗͍̼A͈̯͙͓̭͓N͚C͔̜̞̺̪̠͟ͅY̪̯̩͇̜ͅ ̫̜̲̬̥̳̞͝I͓̥̝͈̬͇͠S͢ ̱̙͔̱͔ͅJ̙̲͚̜͓̻O̪͉Í̼̗N̴̗̮͓̩ͅI̭NǴ̯̤ ̠̖̥͝I҉͉̙̻̮͓̮̠N̜ ͔̭̙̲̰̹A͖̟͓S͞ ̴̺W̜̠E̜͚̮̫̩͟ͅL̳̙̥̞̪L͍̞̻͚̗. ̺̝͇̖͚͓̺W̪͓̞̟̮̤͕E͚͎̘͉̥̖̬ ͍̫̱̦Ẁ̻̭̠̯I̬̜L̲̯̘̗̯͇͇͝L҉͙ ̝͔̯̭̗̬͠G̷͚͇̪͎͚̳E͈̰̜͈̥̮̘T̮̖̼̙́ ̗͙̳̣͈̩O̵͎̱̰ͅͅṴ̳̯̗͍̞̀ͅR͚̻̖̤͓ ̛̦R̺E͏̤̪͉̻͇V̖̲̥͓͈E̡̜̫͓̦ͅN̗̩̦̗̖G̞̤͓̦̻E͍̩ ̡̳̙̻̠̻̗̺A҉Ś̼̦̙̱̤ ̱̰̗̻̦͇͔GH͔͔̥̤̙O̴̙̤͇̲̙̩͚S҉͎͓̬̦̜̯T̩͔͇.̷̰̦̮̦̼ͅ ̛̬̝A͍̻͈͔̻̟͇͡l͙̕s̜̀o̹͖͓̤̻͇ ͙̻̣͇̤͍̫p̩͈̰͖̦̼l̸e̙̥̙̖̤̭͇ąs̵͙͈e ̝̭̙͇w̯̥͕̱̠i̷̤̪͙̫̬͚̫p͕͖̣͇e͈͔̠̟͎ ̬͔́y̰͓̪oụr̗͖͍͈ ̬̝͓̯b̲͈͚͝u̖̠̙̻̮t͓͓̪͍̦̠̞͜t̷͈̝̖̼̮͉ ̰̭͎o̝͙̹͉͉̙͇n̢͕̳̺̟̟̮̟ ҉͇̖̪̝̠̼͎t͇̪͍͈͇h̗e̛̠̮͙̫̼ͅ ̶͉ͅţ͈̳̣̭̩o̫̻̙̕i̫̮̱̥̝̮͙l͖͖͙̣̝͉ę̣̳̫̳t͏̺̙̖̩̩.-̘̲̠M̡̮i̲̩͜k̹̥e̥̹

 _ **If you have any rules either Privately Message me or leave the in the review. There are only 140 rules left so be warned if yours dosen't make it don't look at me like that.**_


	6. Sixty One to Seventy

Time for more rules! 61-70.

Rule 61:No dancing right at the edge of the stage, you are likely to fall (again).-Rosita and Buster directed at Gunter.

Rule 62:Don't grin suggestively as you leave-Masie Malfoy

Rule 63:Last Christmas I gave Lance my Heart but a few months later he gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'm gonna give it to nobody.-Ash

Rule 64:Make sure Gunter doesn't to many of Santas cookies this year. Last year he ate so much that his shirt unbuttoned and it was humiliating to all of us, not just him-Rosita

Rule 65:Please don't make jokes about seeing you next year on New Years Eve during the countdown. Those jokes aren't funny any more.-Every Member of the theatre family

Rule 66:An apology about rule 61. Rosita and Buster did not actually make the rule. It was actually someone known as DarkWind13 on a website known as fan fiction & would like his name anonymous. Forgive us for the mistake.-Eddie Noodleman

Rule 67:WHAT DID WE TELL YOU IN RULE 65 RANDOM FERRET WHO WAS IN THE THEATRE AT THE TIME OF THE COUNTDOWN! I SAID DON'T DO SAY "SEE YOU NEXT YEAR". YOU NOT ONLY SAID BUT ALSO SAID "POSSIBLY AROUND 12:00 ON THE FIRST DAY". YOU ARE BANNED FROM THE THEATER ONCE I DISCOVER YOUR NAME-THE ENTIRE NEW MOON THEATRE DISLIKES YOU!

Rule 68:Nick, Judy & Clawhauser are are not allowed to...Wait this isn't the Rulebook of Precinct One. This isn't even the ZPD Building! Why am I still writting this down? I should get going.

Rule 69:HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. 69.-Johny, Meena, Eddie and Ash

Rule 70:What on earth or in heaven is so funny about the number 69? It's just a number. You don't see me laughing over 21 now do you? I don't get what you see in it.-Rosita, Nana, Buster and Miss Crawly.

 ** _Thanks for the people who submitted rules 61, 62. Now then 71-75 will be Valentines Day Themed. You better have your ideas ready before February 14th!_**


	7. Seventy One to Seventy Five

Ok, none of you submitted rules by that date and I was to busy with school to do it anyways so...yeah 71-75 are just regular rules (Excluding 73, which is Valentines themed.)

Rule 71:If you see a short creature wearing a blue jacket, pink slippers, and black shorts, do NOT engage in puns with him. It will destroy your soul. Slowly. - THE GREAT GUARD

Rule 72:Who's trying to pretend to be P(name censored due to copyright)-Buster

Rule 73:Don't let Gunter get chocolate for Valentines day, he'll just eat it up immediately and the sight is kind of gross.-Rosita, who really just wants all the chocolate to herself.

Rule 74:Don't make any Nighthowler jokes. Please.-Nick and Judy

Rule 75:At first we were going to kindly tell the two officers that they got the wrong rule book but...they are right about the jokes being bad. Despite not being directly involved, the incident really did effect us here in Bell City as it made us wonder if our neighbors would go savage too and I don't want to look back at the past, I want to look ahead in the future. So Rule 74 stays.-Buster Moon

Thank you to The Time-Keeping Gardevoir for submitting rules 71 & 74\. Just remember that this is a **_Sing_** fanfic not a _**Zootopia**_ or _**UNDERTALE**_ fan fiction. Now then only 125 rules left.


	8. Seventy Six to Eighty

**OK Guys listen up, with easter coming up I figured I might as well make a few rules related to the holiday by myself.**

Rule 76:Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say he murdered three!-The Mockingjay

Rule 77:Has anyone seen a large lightbulb the size of a soccerball? If so, please return it to a blue furred car wearing a brown coat and hat. -Niko

Rule 78:All of these rules seem to be reasonable and you should follow them each if you wanna be safe here...だが ことわる-Some Lizard Manga artist named Rohan or something.

Rule 79:Ok so the easter bunny meet and greet week is coming up so I want most of the theatre family to take turns wearing the easter bunny costume at least once. It doesn't have to be even I just don't want any one of you guys missing out on the opportunity to be them. Don't worry, if you think that you have enough fur on your body or don't want to dress up as another species then just let me know. Also if you think that your'e too short and don't think that you can handle stills then you don't have to go either. I'll wear it first and show you how to put on the suit with the stilts and how they work.-Buster Moon

Rule 80:Oh Buster forgot to mention this! If your'e a rabbit already there's no need for you to wear the costume, you just have to put on the vest and pants that come into the suit!-Eddie Noodleman

 ** _Don't forget to either leave rules by either PMing me or leaving it in a review. The next page will have ten rules so you have a higher_** ** _probability of making it onto the next rule set!_**


End file.
